legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 50: Season 6
Opening 5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuSkDp4D7VI Dusk Episode 50: Season 6 The team starts going down the steps, going further and further into the depths of hell. Then, they reach a split in the road. One direction right, the other goes left. Michael: I say we go left. Kristi: The right is always better, you know that. Michael: I'm sticking to the left. Loki: I'm with you on that one. Desmond: So am I. Michael: Come on, Jason. Jason: Sorry, I'm with the girls on this one. Desmond: You're always on the girls' side. Jason: Well, they usually are right. Michael: Fine, stay with them, then. We're going to the left. Elli: Good luck! The three guys walk the left path. The girls start looking at Jason. Jason: What? Abbey: You're the only man to stay with us. Elli: Yup, that has to mean something. Jason: Where is this going? Elli: You're really a woman in disguise! Jason: What?! Elli: Either that, or you're gay. Jason: Why can't I just be myself? Kristi: Don't worry, son, I always figured you were gay. Jason: I'm not gay! Elli and Abbey look at each other. Elli & Abbey: Denial! Jason: I'm not going to win am I?! Elli: Nope, not until you admit we're right. Jason: But, you're not right! Kristi: Jason, you've never had a girlfriend, you like to shop, you agree with us a lot, and you like to do girly things. Now, you tell me, what does that sound like? Jason: Wow, you have a point. Elli: It's okay if you're gay, we won't judge you. Jason: You know what, you're right, you guys have always been there for me. Elli: And? Jason: You're right, I'm gay. Elli: I knew you were. Jason: But, I still don't want dad to know. Elli: It's okay, we'll keep it a secret. Abbey: Yea, you can trust us. Kristi: You can count on me, sweety. Jason: Thanks guys. Elli: Group hug on Jason! (the three girls hug him) Rose (watching, thinking): These guys definitely are a family. Elli: Now that we're all good with the situation, let's go kick the shit out of the devil! Jason: Hell yea, I'm with you on that one! Jen: I'll rip the devil's arm off myself! Abbey: And I'll laugh afterward! Rose: I'm with you guys. Kristi: Let's kick some ass! Everyone looks at her. Kristi: What? Am I not allowed to join in? Elli: It's just weird to hear you cuss. Kristi: Well, I have my moments. Elli: Let's go! The men Michael: Anybody else think that there's something weird about Jason? Desmond: Yea, but he makes a good point. The girls are usually right. Loki: Maybe he's gay. Michael: How dare you say that about my son! Desmond: No, wait, I think he's onto something. Michael: You too? Desmond: We don't know for sure, so we should hold a test to see if he is. Michael: How do we find a way to test that? Desmond: I have an idea. Michael: Well, we're getting back together now, anyway, so let's do it. The two teams meet back up and all of the men stare at Jason. Jason: Uh, hi. What are you all looking at me for? Elli: What if I stared at all of you? (she gives them all the look of death) Michael: Ah! Please don't use that on us, it's not fair! Elli: Fine. Michael: Jason, could we talk to you in private? Jason: Uh, sure. Elli: You have five minutes, then, I'm taking him back. Michael: Fair enough. The girls walk a little bit ahead of them. Michael: Son, what's with you? Everyone has noticed that you're different. You always take the girls' side. Why? Jason: I already gave you that answer. Michael: Although they are usually right, that isn't the whole reason. Desmond: Michael, let me handle this. Jason, are you gay? Jason (thinking): Oh shit, what do I do now?! Desmond: We're waiting. Jason (lying): No, I'm not. Desmond: You're lying! Jason: No, I'm not! Desmond: I can tell, it's a part of my new powers. Jason: Dammit! Fine, I'm gay! Are you happy now?! Loki: I knew it! Elli (kicking Loki again): You pressured him you assholes! Loki (flying through the air): Why is it only me?! Elli: You guys are horrible. He didn't want to tell you yet, and you pressured him. How dare you. (she hugs Jason) Don't worry, I'll give them all a nice ass whooping. Michael: Wait! I was trying to say it delicately, I didn't try to pressure him into anything. Elli: Fine, but what do you think of his answer? Jason: He's probably disappointed in me. I've “failed him as a son”, I'm sure. Michael: What? You think I would judge you for who you are? You really don't know me. Jason: So? Michael: You're not the only one. Abbey is the same way. She's dating Jen right now. Jason: Abbey, when were you going to tell me? Abbey: I guess I forgot to tell you. Jason: That would have helped me out, you know! Michael: Son, just be honest with me, and I'll never be disappointed. Elli: Good, because if you didn't think that, I'd have to kill you. Jason: Thanks dad, that means a lot to have your support. Michael: One question though, and take it seriously. If you were in a relationship, would you be the man or the woman? Jason: All of the girls think, I'd be the woman. Elli: It's true, he would be. But I don't care. If anything, I love him even more now. Jason: Love you too, sis. Michael: So, now that the parental talk is over, let's keep moving. Jason: Elli, you're going to have to let go so I can move. Elli: Nope, you're going to have to give me a piggy-back ride. Jason: Fine, but it might be a bumpy ride. Elli: Yay! Jason: You know, you're a grown woman most of the time, but at times, you remind me of when you were little. Elli: Being a kid is fun sometimes. Jason: Agreed, now let's go. To be continued...